X-Men (film)
X-Men is a 2000 American superhero film based on the fictional Marvel Comics characters of the same name. Co-written and directed by Bryan Singer, the film stars an ensemble cast that includes Patrick Stewart, Hugh Jackman, Ian McKellen, Anna Paquin, Famke Janssen, Bruce Davison, James Marsden, Halle Berry, Rebecca Romijn, Ray Park and Tyler Mane. It depicts a world in which a small proportion of people are mutants, whose possession of superhuman powers makes them distrusted by normal humans. The film focuses on the mutants Wolverine and Rogue as they are brought into a conflict between two groups that have radically different approaches to bringing about the acceptance of mutantkind: Professor Xavier's X-Men, and the Brotherhood of Mutants, led by Magneto. X-Men is often credited with re-sparking the interest in the superhero genre in the 21st century. Development for X-Men began as far back as 1989 with James Cameron and Carolco Pictures. The film rights went to 20th Century Fox in 1994. Scripts and film treatments were commissioned from Andrew Kevin Walker, John Logan, Joss Whedon and Michael Chabon. Singer signed to direct in 1996, with further rewrites by Ed Solomon, Singer, Tom DeSanto, Christopher McQuarrie and David Hayter. Start dates kept getting pushed back, while Fox decided to move X-Men's release date from December to July 2000. Filming took place from September 22, 1999 to March 3, 2000, primarily in Toronto. X-Men was released to positive reviews and was a financial success, starting the ''X-Men'' film series and spawning a reemergence of superhero films. Plot In 1944 German-occupied Poland, a 13-year-old boy – the young Magneto – is separated from his parents upon entry to a concentration camp. In attempting to reach them, he causes a set of gates to bend towards him, as though attracted by a magnetic force. In the not too distant future, a girl named Marie is studying with her boyfriend at her house in Meridian, Mississippi, They hug and kiss, which causes the girl's mutant superhuman ability – to absorb the life force and mutant abilities of anyone she touches – to activate, knocking the boy out. In Congress, Senator Robert Kelly attempts to pass a "Mutant Registration Act", which would force mutants to publicly reveal their identities and abilities. Present are Magneto and the telepathic Professor Charles Xavier, who privately discuss their differing viewpoints on the relationship between humans and mutants. At a bar in Canada, Marie, who has run away from home and now goes by the name of Rogue, meets Logan, also known as Wolverine. Wolverine possesses superhuman healing abilities, heightened senses, and metal claws that extend outwards from between his knuckles. Suddenly, both of them are attacked by Sabretooth, a fellow mutant and an associate of Magneto. Cyclops and Storm arrive and save Wolverine and Rogue, and bring them to the X-Mansion in Westchester County, New York. They are introduced to Xavier, who leads a group of mutants called the X-Men, who are trying to seek peace with the human race, educate young mutants in the responsible use of their powers, and stop Magneto from starting a war with humanity. Senator Kelly is abducted by Magneto's allies Toad and the shapeshifter Mystique and brought to their lair. Magneto uses Kelly as test subject of a machine that artificially induces mutation. Kelly uses his new mutant abilities to escape imprisonment. After an accident causes Rogue to use her powers on Wolverine, she is convinced by Mystique (disguised as classmate Bobby Drake) that Xavier is angry with her and that she should leave the school. Xavier uses his mutant-locating machine Cerebro to find Rogue at a train station. Mystique infiltrates Cerebro and sabotages the machine. At the train station, Wolverine convinces Rogue to stay with Xavier, but a fight ensues when Magneto, Toad and Sabretooth arrive to take Rogue. Kelly arrives at Xavier's school, shortly before dying due to the instability of his artificial mutation. The X-Men learn that Magneto was severely weakened in the test of the machine on Kelly, and realize that he intends to use Rogue's power-transferring ability so that she can power the machine in his place, putting her life at risk. Xavier attempts to use Cerebro to locate Rogue, but Mystique's sabotage causes him to fall into a coma. Fellow telepath Jean Grey fixes and uses Cerebro, learning that Magneto plans to place his mutation-inducing machine on Liberty Island and use it to mutate the world leaders meeting for a summit on nearby Ellis Island. The X-Men scale the Statue of Liberty, defeating Toad and incapacitating Mystique, before Magneto and Sabretooth incapacitate the group and continue with their plans. Magneto transfers his powers to Rogue, forcing her to use them to start the machine. Wolverine escapes and defeats Sabretooth. Storm uses her weather-controlling powers and Jean her telekinesis to lift Wolverine to the top of Magneto's machine. Wolverine saves Rogue, defeats Magneto, and destroys the machine. Wolverine touches the dying Rogue's face, and his regenerative abilities are transferred to her, causing her to recover. Professor Xavier recovers from his coma. The group learns that Mystique is still alive, and impersonating Senator Kelly. Xavier tells Wolverine that near where he was found in Canada is an abandoned military base that might contain information about his past. Xavier visits Magneto in a prison cell constructed entirely of plastic, and the two play chess (Xavier seems to have the upper hand). Magneto warns that he will continue his fight, to which Xavier promises that he and the X-Men will always be there to stop him. As Xavier is being taken away from the prison by a guard, Magneto pushes his king chess piece over. Appearances Featuring *X-Men (first appearance historically) :*Dr. Jean Grey (first appearance) :*Professor X (Charles Xavier) (first appearance historically) :*Wolverine (Logan) (first appearance historically) :*Storm (Ororo Munroe) (first appearance) :* Cyclops (Scott Summers) (first appearance historically) Supporting *Rogue (Marie) (first appearance) (flashback and main story) *Senator Robert Kelly (only appearance) (death) Villains *Brotherhood of Mutants(first appearance historically) :*Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) (first appearance historically) (flashback and main story) :*Sabretooth (Victor Creed) (first appearance historically) :*Toad (first appearance historically) :*Mystique (first appearance historically) (impersonates Henry Guyrich, Bobby Drake, Professor Charles Xavier, Wolverine, Storm and Senator Kelly) Others *Edie Lehnsherr (first appearance) (flashback) *Jakob Lehnsherr (first appearance) (flashback) *David (first appearance) (flashback) *Henry Guyrich (only appearance) (death) *Xavier's Students :*Kitty Pryde (first appearance) (cameo) :*Jubilation Lee (first appearance) (cameo) :*Bobby Drake (first appearance) :*John Allerdyce (first appearance) (cameo) :*Danielle Moonstar (first appearance) (cameo) :*Peter Rasputin (first appearance) (cameo) *Priscilla (first appearance) *Owen (first appearance) *United Nations (first appearance) Cast *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Hugh Jackman - Logan / Wolverine *Ian McKellen - Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto :*Brett Morris portrays a younger Magneto at the beginning of the film. *Halle Berry - Ororo Munroe / Storm *Famke Janssen - Dr. Jean Grey *James Marsden - Scott Summers / Cyclops *Anna Paquin - Rogue *Bruce Davison - Sentor Robert Kelly *Rebecca Romijn-Stamos - Mystique *Ray Park - Toad *Tyler Mane - Sabretooth *Shawn Ashmore - Bobby Drake *Sumela Kay - Kitty Pryde *Katrina Florece - Jubilee *Alex Burton - John Allerdyce *Matthew Sharp - Henry Guyrich Release X-Men was released in North America on July 14, 2000. Home media X-Men was released on DVD and VHS by 20th Century Fox in 2006 titled X-Men 1.5. The DVD includes the theatrical version of the film plus several special features including: The "VHS" release was limited and is now no longer available as of 2011. * Deleted scenes * "The Mutant Watch" featurette * Excerpts from Bryan Singer interview on The Charlie Rose Show * Hugh Jackman's screen test * Still photo gallery * TV spots X-Men was released on Blu-ray in April 2009, followed by a release of a Blu-ray/DVD/digital copy combo version in May of 2011. The combo version includes the DVD extras as well as additional Blu-ray extras: * Commentary by Brian Singer and Brian Peck on 10+ scenes * Extended scenes * Blooper easter eggs * Fox special: "The Mutant Watch" * Bryan Singer interview * Animatic "Liberty Head" and "Train Station" * Art gallery * 3 TV spots * Music promo * Marvel Universe trailers: X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men, X2: X-Men United, Daredevil, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Fantastic Four Category:Films Category:X-Men Series